


The Gift

by SuperCT_TVoA



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SMTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCT_TVoA/pseuds/SuperCT_TVoA
Summary: When the mortal dimension opens to the underworld, creatures emerge, killing the weak. Humans create a project in order to help with political problems, problem is the government that runs the Underworld refuse to work with mortals and the King of the Underworld has been missing for thousands of years.What happens when the mortals send in an unknown spy to the underworld to gather information on the mysteries surrounding the missing King.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	The Gift

“The FCAC, a center for all creatures to meet and discuss problems that have occured since the dimensions of Earth and the Underworld were connected by three unsuspecting witches. Humans became the targets of attacks from vampires, witches, and other strong creatures from the underworld. Weak creatures became scared to go outside, causing humans to start creating connections with the strong creatures in order to bring safety to everyone.” Taeyong listened dutifully as he sat in front of his new boss, Junmyeon Kim, as he explained the history of the company. “Sadly, even after a thousand years, the King of the Underworld hasn’t come out to speak with us. Causing a distress in our progress since vampires do not listen to us. And creatures from there only listen to the King.” 

Taeyong frowned, “Why is that?” Junmyeon hummed.

“We don’t know why, but every creature, strong or weak, from the underworld obey every command from the King and his council.” Junmyeon sighed. “It’s sad, those creatures who aren’t strong struggle in the underworld and refuse to help us, and none of the strong creatures want to help either even if we try to bribe them.”

Taeyong shook his head. “What does the King do that makes everyone obey him? Does he invoke fear? Joy? Do his people actually like him?” Junmyeon eyed the intern silently for a moment. 

“No one’s seen the King since the dimensions opened. His council runs the underworld, and they are terrifying, cruel vampires and witches. The council is called the Dominion, and it is made up of ten evil creatures.” Taeyong felt a shiver go down his spine at the way his boss’ face scrunched up. “I’ve only ever heard good things about the King though, which I don’t think I can support since he’s placed those ten to be in charge.” 

Taeyong looked down, “Why hasn’t the King come out?” he couldn’t understand why a King would leave his people to horrible people. “Do we know what happened to him? What he looks like?” 

Junmyeon laughed gently, “He was reported to be very handsome, but very isolated from society. He was not raised amongst anyone but those who served him, and they were not allowed to speak to him except for formal reasons. A depressing reality, it makes me feel for the boy.” The man sighed, picking up an opened letter. “And, we do not know why the king disappeared, nor has the council given any reason. No one in the underworld has questioned them.” 

The intern shook his head in disbelief as he leaned back in his chair. “Wow, how horrible. How has no one sent anyone to investigate?” Taeyong questioned.

Junmyeon laughed tightly as he pulled the letter out of the envelope. “Funny you would say that.” Taeyong looked up at the man. “We need two spies to go to the underworld and get into the castle without being caught, and we need two people the dominion does not know. So we decided to choose you and my son, Doyoung.” as the head of the FCAC finished his sentence the doors to the room open and a boy slightly younger than Taeyong walked in, head held high as he took the seat next to him. “Doyoung meet Taeyong Lee. Taeyong meet my son, Doyoung Kim. You two will infiltrate the underworld castle and seek out the whereabouts of the King, and any information as to how they control their people.” Junmyeon stated, both boys nodded. “Doyoung you are going to the new servant for the kitchens. Taeyong will be the new assistant for the tailor of the royals and council members. Both must be careful not to get caught. You are leaving tonight and starting tomorrow morning, so you will have to be their as soon as possible today to get a run down. Good luck.” Junmyeon waved them off as both boys stood up.

After a few awkward moments of being given each a suitcase, and heading to the car that will drive them into the underworld, Taeyong huffed. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise. If there’s a problem don’t get me involved.” Doyoung said as he kept his eyes forward. “Nothing against you, but one of us will still have to stay and get information if the other gets caught.” Taeyong nodded, holding back a sigh. 

The car stopped at the end of the city line where the castle gates stood, and the largest castle either boy had ever seen was sat upon a tall mountain. “Wow…” Taeyong whispered as he allowed Doyoung to leave first in order to make it less obvious they arrived together. After an hour Taeyong left the car, walking towards the gate that was guarded by multiple intimidating creatures gave the human anxiety. 

He bowed slightly, “I am Taeyong Lee, the new assistant to the tailor?” he stated, his palms moist from anxiety as the guards looked him up and down before letting him through. Taeyong was escorted down to the third floor, where an old, greyed woman greeted him softly as he took her hand and was led into the corters without the guards. 

“Welcome boy, my name is Sooyoung Choi.” She smiled sweetly before leaning forward, whispering, “I know you are a spy for the FCAC so speak freely but quietly with me if there are any problems.” Taeyong nodded slightly. 

“Do you know where the king is?” he whispered as she started to organize pieces of fabric. 

The hesitation of her movements caught Taeyong’s attention. “He has supposedly locked himself away inside his room since the dimensions opened a thousand years ago. As an Seo, he is the superior race of vampires so he does not have to feast to survive. But he had a pet, a sphynx, that would die if it does not eat so I am sure that he must leave at some point.” She explained. “When the sun first comes up is the best time of day to explore the castle. The King’s quarters is supposedly on the highest floor, floor eleven. But no one has been up their except the dominion, but I don’t believe they even see the King.” Taeyong nodded. “You should hurry, the sun’s about to rise, and eleven floors is a lot to climb.” 

Taeyong quietly made his way towards the eleventh floor, huffing out a breath as he tried to relax his lungs and heart as he finally made it to the last step. His eyes widened at the sight of the dark hallways, no light. The ways looked as if it were decaying, and the doors looked like they were bolted down. “What the?” he whispered, his head snapping towards the sound of growling that was coming from the depths of darkness in the hallway. A tall man with swayed brown hair, dressed as a guard with royal purple color uniform, unlike the black uniforms the other guards wore. A large cat like creature stood on all fours, and was up to the man’s waist, growled again. 

“Who are you?” the guard asked, his voice strained with reluctance. “No one but the Dominion is allowed on this floor…” the man’s eyes darkened into a deep maroon as his voice lowered. “Unless you are part of them.” Taeyong couldn’t tell how he should answer the man’s questions while the cat creature growled in a vicious way. “Answer!” he ordered.

Taeyong took in a breath. “I am the assistant to the tailor, I was just wondering…” The guard seemed to be taken aback by his response, while the cat creature just hissed. “I didn’t know this floor even existed.” 

The guard eyed him unsurely, before his eyes changed back to a normal brown. “I am Yoonoh Jung, I am the King’s royal guard.” He stood tall as he placed a hand on the creature next to him, making it reluctantly sit. “This here is Yuta, the King’s sphynx.” right before Taeyong’s eyes, he saw the creature change into a human looking boy with similar clothes to the guard, and long, platinum blonde hair. 

Taeyong flinched as Yuta glared at him. “Why are you here.” The sphynx boy growled as his snake like eyes glowed yellow. “You are not from their dimension, who sent you.” Yoonoh frowned at Yuta’s accusations, while the Sphynx lowered his stance.

“I am a human, and I’ve lived in the underworld for a little less than a week…” taeyong lies smoothly. “I needed a job and the tailor got the dominion to let me work with her.” Yuta eyed him suspiciously before huffing out an aggravated groan.

“He wants to see the king, he’s a spy for the dominion.” Yuta grunted, “those fucking dicks… sending a dumb human to spy on his majesty.” Yoonoh’s eyes saddened at Yuta’s words. “No ones ever questioned why the king had locked himself away, not after the dominion took power. Go away.” Yuta turned his back to Taeyong as Yoonoh walks backwards, following Yuta.

Taeyong frowned. “The dominion took power from the King?” He asked quietly. “Why? Why has everyone listened to them over the king?” Taeyong questioned, making both of them stop.

Yoonoh tilted his head slightly. “You don’t know?” He asked, eyes scanning Taeyong. “Do you not work for the dominion?”

“No… I work for the FCAC in the mortal world.” Taeyong whispered carefully. “I was sent to get information on the disappearance of the King, and what is happening in the underworld.” Taeyong explained quietly. Yuta and Yoonoh looked at each other before nodding hesitantly, motioning for Taeyong to follow them.

The two led Taeyong to the end of the hallway were a giant double door stood tall, covered in cobwebs and dust. Yoonoh knocked three times before he grabbed Taeyong’s arm. A flash of blue light consumed the three and disappeared as they were summoned into the King’s room. The large suite of the King was dark, barely lit with candles as the bed sat in the middle of the room and a desk with a chair facing the window behind it towards the right corner of the room.

“Youngho… we brought a guest.” Yoonoh stayed softly as he kneeled by the desk chair, Yuta turned back into the phynx before walking over and purring as a hand patted his head delicately.

The hand started to gently scratch behind Yuta’s ear before laughing happily. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen company besides my two guards… the dominion has tried but I haven’t wanted to be in touch with the outside world since Halloween night a thousand years ago…” the voice faded. Yoonoh closed his eyes as Yuta whimpered. The hand disappeared from Taeyong’s sight. “I am Youngho Seo, known as the King of the underworld.” The chair turned to face Taeyong, showing the human the most handsome, almost unreal creature Taeyong has ever seen. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Taeyong Lee.” Youngho smiles wickedly as his fangs showed and his eyes glowed a dark blue, a charm sparkled from where it lay on his chest hanging from a necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey am using the Return to HalloweenTown as loose inspiration to this. Tehee enjoy


End file.
